


A Bit of Notoriety

by Vrazdova



Series: Blood Before Water [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrazdova/pseuds/Vrazdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shadow Bandits can't help but make themselves memorable as they rough up a local gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Notoriety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



A stream of blood shot from Baram’s mouth as his head was knocked back by the force of a punch. He staggered to the side, arm catching on a stack of wooden crates, and he cursed as he felt splinters slide into his skin. That stung worse than the bruise-to-be on his jaw. He would’ve used this as a taunt to his attacker if his brain hadn’t been too rattled at the moment to string the words together properly.

But just then the other man let out a jilted scream and he dropped to his knees, and then his elbows. Three bladed stars stuck out of his back and his body trembled violently, limbs buckling under his own weight. A third man joined the scene and placed a boot on the instigator’s side, lightly kicking him to the ground where he writhed in pain, grasping dumbly at the foreign objects embedded in his muscles.

“Those aren’t gonna _kill_ him, Clyde,” said Baram, picking bits of wood pulp out of his arm.

Clyde put a hand on Baram’s shoulder to guide him back toward the way he’d come. “We’re not here to assassinate the entire Spitfire gang, just lighten their purses a little. Besides,” he nudged the man on the ground, who was now whimpering and reaching up to them, “we leave one guy as a surviving witness, it gains us a bit of notoriety. You’re gonna tell everyone about how _scary_ the Shadow Bandits are now, aren’t you? If you don’t die of blood loss first, that is.”

“Please…” the man groaned, straining to reach his back once again.

“We’re gonna have company soon,” Clyde said, frowning back at Baram. “So let’s get— did you lose a tooth?” He paused to cup Baram’s chin, tilting it upward to get a better look.

Baram grinned. The inside of his mouth was saturated with blood. “Stick a finger in there and find out for yourself. Or better yet —” He leaned in and caught Clyde’s lips among his own, and Clyde wasted no time in pushing his tongue into Baram’s mouth. Baram’s chest began to shake as he laughed silently, kissing his partner hard and winding the fabric of Clyde’s shirt into his fist. He allowed this to go on for only a few sweet seconds before pushing him away.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist a taste.” Baram made a show of licking the last smears of red off his teeth.

“Don’t even _try_ to convince me you got yourself punched in the mouth just to flash some blood at me,” said Clyde as he knelt down to retrieve his throwing stars at last. The wounded man gasped as the blades were ripped from his back.

“What can I say, I just got caught up in the thrill of the heist. Gets my heart racing,” said Baram, throwing a sly smile in Clyde’s direction. But the sound of rapid footsteps interrupted their moment, and Clyde let out an exaggerated sigh as he turned to leave.

Baram glanced down at the man by his feet. “It’s okay, you do throw a respectable right hook. But I _did_ give you that one for free.” And he kicked him hard in the stomach before dashing off after his partner.


End file.
